Erika's Journey
by Deep sea Dreamer
Summary: Erika wants to experience something new, she decides to leave Ikebukuro since she pretty much got bored of it. Her wish might come true but the things she's about to experience had never crossed her mind before.


**Well since Erika and Izaya are like my Favorite characters from Durarara i'm making this story, i hope you enjoy it. It's just for fun, i know i'm not a very good writer but i have fun writing my ideas, I love ErikaxIzaya.**

**I don't own any characters, they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p>And there i was walking in the middle of nowhere, it was a very hot day and there was not a single town in sight. Walker had already told me that this would happen but I didn't listen to him, all I wanted was to travel around, to go wherever the wind takes me, to be honest I was getting a little tired of Ikekuburo, I really love that place but lately everything was pretty much the same day after day so I wandered off to look for something different.<p>

The wind began to blow but it was very hot, I was thirsty and tired, I had nowhere to go now, but then I noticed something, I looked behind and guess who was following me, it was Izaya, i was quite shocked since I thought it was Walker who was following me.

I stared at him and then he started walking towards me while laughing like he always does.

"So, has anything fun happened lately dear Erika?" he asked with that sarcastic tone of his.

"Other than barely fainting from hunger, nope, not really"

As expected from Izaya a grin appeared in his face. I wasn't very happy to the fact that he was following me, he's not the type of person to follow someone for no reason, he must be hiding something so I asked.

"So why are you following me?"

He answered as he got even closer to me

"I'm not following you Erika, you just happen to be walking in front of me, what makes you think you're so special as to be followed?"

My blood was already boiling from the heat of the sun but this jerk just made it even worse. I wanted to slap him but I don't have time to be wasting with someone like him so I decide to ignore him and keep walking in search for a town.

But no matter how far I walked he was still walking behind, he was about 6 or 8 feet behind me, it was somehow annoying, he wasn't making a sound and that's what bothers me the most, you never know what is going on inside that little fucked up mind of his.

After a few more minutes I was at my limit so I lied on the hot ground and closed my eyes, i tried to imagine myself in a cool place like a bathtub with cool water, and soon the heat started to fade away, I was feeling a cool breeze.

"This imagining stuff really works" I said to myself.

But when I opened my eyes the first thing I see is not the sun but Izaya's face right in front of me, he was blowing at my face, no wonder the breeze felt so realistic and it smelled like fresh mint. I quickly pushed him away.

"What is your problem! " I said while trying to contain my blush

"Well you looked really Hot so I decided to cool you down" he said while smiling

So hot? Was he being sarcastic about it, I don't even know anymore and I don't care, somehow I gained strength and started walking again and of course, he was still following me.

"Yo Erika wait up"

"What is it Izaya" I barely replied since I was so tired

"Night will fall soon, we should set up camp"

He was right, no matter how much I hated the idea it was hopeless to keep walking at night because it gets pretty dangerous around here and I don't have much equipment with me right now so joining with Izaya is the best thing I can do right now.

Well it turns out that Izaya was well prepared, he was carrying quite useful things inside his backpack but unfortunately he was only carrying one sleeping bag.

"Huh? Well it seems like one of us will have to sleep on the ground since there's only one sleeping bag" said Izaya

"Yeah you're right"

And as expected he was the one who took the sleeping bag.

The ground was very cold now and this strong wind was blowing but of course Izaya wouldn't care at all, he's no gentleman and he doesn't care if I'm a girl.

"That jerk only thinks about himself" I whispered

"It's ok my dear Erika" he said while wrapping his arms around me

"We can both share the sleeping bag"

There is no way I'm going to sleep right next to him but the weather's so cold so I have no choice. This is the first time I'm sleeping together with a boy so yeah I'm pretty much nervous alright.

"You can stop hugging me now" I said nervously which was a mistake since he noticed that I was nervous

"My, my, there is no need for you to feel uncomfortable….unless"

He then started to whisper some nonsense

"Unless…you….."

I was covering my face with both my hands trying to hide the blush in my face. Aside from walker, this is the first time that someone had whispered in my ear, but this time's different. My heart was beating very fast, my whole body felt numb.

"What the hell's wrong with me!" I said to myself, my brain tells me to push him away but I really wish he would just continue to whisper those beautiful words in my ear but….something unexpected happened

"Unless you're…claustrophobic?"

Damn it Izaya that's all you have to say?, all of those feelings that were rushing inside me had turned into anger, but I'm the one at fault here for thinking that someone like him could be someone romantic like the guys from a Yaoi manga.

"Well, good night Erika, sweet dreams" he said as he turned around

"Good night Izaya" I said hiding my anger towards him.

And so we both fell soundly asleep.


End file.
